Kop'ran Campaign 1 (DM Only)
Kop'ran is dominated by two competing gangs. The Untamed carry their swords unsheathed. They are led by Captain Sir Thorne (now deceased), a 40-year-old male human who is enormous, musculuar, bald, and beareded to the chest, with wrinkled and sunburnt skin. He is loud and brutal, with a chest of hair. The second-in-command is Lieutenant Sir Kenton (now deceased), a 35-year-old male Draghan human. He was a slaver from Dragha, who made his fortune breaking into prisons, 'saving' the prisoners, then selling them as slaves. Also encountered was Chandler (now deceased), a 60-year-old male human fencer. The Untamed headquarters are the northern docks and warehouses. Captain Sir Thorne is an agent of the Cult, using the human sacrifices that are commonplace at Untamed parties to power the release of the Chained God. The Salt Syndicate are marked with a shipwreck tattoo somewhere on their body. The leader is Summer, a 20-year-old female human with flowing red hair, hazel eyes, and a bright yellow dress with a flower brooch. She is a con-artist, and an expert at espionage. Always four steps ahead of her opponents, she came to Kop'ran after hearing rumours of a crystal being used to summon the Chained God. Summer is not working for the Cult, although her larger alliances are unkown. She is always surrounded, subtly, by bodyguards with ranged weapons, and her shipwreck tattoo is on her breast. Her second-in-command is Seastorm, a 30-year-old male human with a mane of silver hair, and piercing black eyes with a perfectly ironed black shirt. He is actually a competing con-artist, working for the clandestine band of priests of the White God. He is rumoured to be a sorcerer of Valeron. The Salt Syndicate was, until very recently, undergoing a schism. Summer was highly successful at drawing the members into being loyal only to her, while Seastorm did his best to convince them to remain loyal to the Kop'rani ideals of freedom. As a result, the Syndicate is split in two, with each siding with one of these two con-artists. (Of course, nobody is aware that they are anything more than leaders of the gang.) Yakub was given an egg by a mysterious old man. This man, who also approached Ashini but failed to communicate with her, is the leader of the priests of the White God. He is very wise but also reckless, coming to Kop'ran and putting himself in danger, and he believes that the band of travellers are the best hope for stopping the Cult from releasing the Chained God. Other things to note are that: * When Summer was getting to know Yakub on an intimate level, she also cast a spell on him. When she next utters a password, his mind will become enslaved to her word for exactly one hour. * Sarmon spent the session contacting her old team of pirate archaeologists, which was disbanded when their leader (Sarmon's husband) was killed by the sorcerer Elred. Her goal is to convince them to journey to her newly discovered Ashard tower.